Putting on a show
by EatThatCake
Summary: When on a mission for the Queen, Ciel would do anything to get informations.  For the Kuroshitsuji kink meme - meaning pwp . Rated M for a reason . This is lemon yaoi  that's male gay sex - don't like don't read


Hello again ! Well, I did not have anything to do some little time ago , started looking around on the Kuroshitsuji kink meme and found this, chocked on my tea and thought that I had to do it – and here it is

Prompt was ( as you will see ) Sebastian/Undertaker/Ciel – double penetration of Ciel .

Hope you like it and sorry for the mistakes – I don't have a beta reader ( if anybody is willing to help with this I'll be more than thankful ).

* * *

'Who knew the Undertaker had coffins the size of beds ?' strange enough, this was the first question that passed through Ciel's mind as he lay on top of said Undertaker. Other more significant question followed - for example why was he putting on this show for the creepy man, but the young Earl was forced to push them aside as two fingers roughly entered him and he knew they were Sebastian's. He immediately started pushing against them, trying to get as much of the fingers inside of him as he could.

" Sebastian ,,, more , please " he panted as he felt Undertaker lean in and start nibbling and softly biting on his neck. Sebastian granted his wish, easily sliding a third and then a forth finger inside of Ciel's ass. The boy hissed because of the intrusion, but was stopped from making any other sound by Undertaker's lips that collided with his own. Ciel felt a warm tongue slip between his lips, starting a little battle that the man wined easily. Sebastian's fingers brushed against Ciel's sweet spot and the boy was reminded of his erection that started to hurt. He arched his back, breaking the kiss and giving the Undertaker the best occasion to grab one of his nipples with his teeth, pulling harshly while slowly twisting the other one between his fingers.

Ciel could not believe he was in so much pleasure right now. Sebastian pushed him to lie on top of the Undertaker and slowly withdrew his fingers from the Earl's puckered hole, earning a needy whimper. The whimper was soon replaced with a pleasure filled moan as the butler pushed his lubed cock inside the awaiting hole. Ciel felt himself being stretched once again and waited for a minute to get adjusted before slowly pushing back against Sebastian to signalize him that he was ready for more. The demon gave into the silent plea and withdrew his cock so only the tip was still inside of his master before swiftly pushing himself back inside. For some minutes, Ciel's moans and cries were the only thing beside the slapping of skin against skin that could be heard in the small shop.

All of a sudden, Ciel felt himself being lifted up by his thighs only to be lowered again so Undertaker's cock would be lined up with his already occupied entrance. The young Earl shuddered in fear, he wasn't sure he could take both of them inside. Before he could react, the Undertaker was slowly pushing his way inside, stretching Ciel more than he ever thought possible. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and his nails pressed into Undertaker's back in an attempt to resist the pain.

" You are soo tight, Earl " the Undertaker whispered blowing hot air in the young boy's ear.

Now the Undertaker's cock was fully inside of him and Ciel could feel Sebastian's lips kissing his shoulder before going upwards to lick at his master's white neck, eventually reaching his earlobe and biting lightly at it. At that point, Ciel decided the pain had subsided enough for him to move and he tried to lift his hips. Seeing this, the two men inside of him started moving slowly, then picking up speed.

Ciel was in heaven. Feeling the two cocks sliding against his insides and hitting his sweet spot was making him hotter than he had ever been. He moaned when Undertaker lifted one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder to give him better access. He wasn't going to last long and it seems that his butler sensed that too, because snaked a hand against the boy's side and then grabbed his inflamed cock. After only a minute, the hand pumping him and the two cocks stretching him drove him over the edge and Ciel was cumming hard in his butler's hand. His strained muscles clenched down on the shafts inside of him.

Sebastian lifted his hand only to press it against the Earl's mouth. Ciel opened up and started licking it clean of his own cum. It seems the image was too much for Undertaker and he came inside of the boy at the same time with Sebastian. Ciel felt the warm sticky cum fill him up before some of it slipped out of his hole on his thigh. He whimpered as the two cocks left his asshole and then collapsed on top of the Undertaker.

" It seems it was a little too much or the Young Master " Sebastian said smiling at Undertaker.

" Looks like it. I hope it was worth it though. " the other one replied before grabbing a slip of paper from a nearby coffin and handing it to the demon " here is the information your Master needed "

Sebastian took it before making himself and his Bocchan presentable once again and slipping out of the dark shop without another word.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and I would love to get critics or just your opinion – so please do review.


End file.
